In the hydrocarbon exploration and recovery arts, a collet is a well known and and well used tool. Traditionally, collets have been configured to locate and/or lock and/or position tools in a borehole. These tools are invaluable with respect to confidence about an ongoing operation whether the purpose of the specific collet is locating, locking or positioning. As downhole tools become more complex however, with zones and seals ubiquitously positioned, and restrictions in the casing becoming more problematic, and with advanced tools (considered necessary to enhance production) needing to be run through the tubing, collets have in some instances been identified as a source of consternation. Further, because collets operate on a radial deflection principal (inward or outward) and because in general collets run in tubing operate on a deflection inward/bias outward principal, the collet fingers necessarily scrape the inside dimension of the tubing in which they are run. This creates little wear on the inside of a blank tube but can be deleterious to seals exposed at that inside dimension. Moreover, because modern downhole systems often include many profiles therein, whether intended as profiles or simply defacto profiles, conventional collets can become stuck. Therefore well operators must expend time and effort tracking the potential snags downhole before employing a conventional collet.